1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light module and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) array optical module based on a double-reflective element concept.
2. Description of Related Art
Light modules have been developed for various applications, but most of them have been addressed to a single source reflective module, which creates a roughly circular pattern but provide an uneven light distribution pattern.